


Not Like the Storybooks

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crushes, F/F, Horse Girls, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Shyness, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Ingrid takes an interest in the reserved girl she sees at the stables every day.Marianne and Ingrid find friendship and more.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 2: Dreams
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Not Like the Storybooks

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I didn't really have this fully realized, so I might tinker with it/write and updated version in the future if anyone likes it.

Ingrid wasn't sure why, but something was comforting about the shy girl at the stables. She wanted to talk to the girl, but every time she attempted to she would storm off. Ingrid knew she was the most sublet person, but she didn't think she was that much of a brute.

"Don't take it personally," said Sylvain. "Marianne is like that with everyone. She's real cute, but shyer than a mouse. She puts Ashe to shame."

"I'm not that shy," said Ashe before burying his face back in a book before either Ingrid or Sylvain could rebuttal.

They were in the library studying. Ingrid couldn't believe it, but she had worked up to courage to have Sylvain advice on how to talk to women. She wasn't interested in Marianne the way Sylvain might be interested in women, but he was all she had. Dimitri couldn't speak around a girl that wasn't Ingrid and Felix would rather befriend a sword.

"How should I approach her? She just seems so lonely. I think we'd be excellent friends."

Sylvain flashed Ingrid a sly smile. "My approach would be to flirt with her from afar and then slowly move up to her, but I don't think that's the sort of relationship advice you're looking for."

Ingrid groaned. This was completely useless. "I just want to talk to her. She's nice and it would be good to have a friend who isn't a complete moron and shared my interest in riding."

Ashe looked up from his book. "This could be strange, but perhaps you could do something nice for her. Let her know that you're friendly and won't judge her. It's what helps me feel more comfortable around someone."

Ingrid smiled. Ashe was on to something. She wasn't always the best at dealing with shy people and often found herself getting annoyed with them easily, but she wanted Marianne to like her bad. She could easily imagine them being good friends. Ashe's advice was easy. It was something Ingrid could do. If the opportunity ever arrived she'd help Marianne.

* * *

Helping Marianne came quicker than Ingrid expected. While riding a clash of thunder had scared Marianne's horse, Dorte when she was riding accidentally bucking her off. Saw the whole thing and hurried to pick up Marianne.

"I'm okay, please don't bother with me," said Marianne as Ingrid attempted to examine her. Marianne tried to pull herself up, but she vividly writhed in pain.

"You're not okay," said Ingrid. "I'll help you."

"I can heal myself," pleaded Marianne. Her tone was neither angry nor demanding. She sounded meek and sorrowful.

Ingrid shook her head as droplets of rain began to hit the ground. Even if Marianne could heal herself she wasn't going to in the middle of the rain. Ingrid gathered her up in arms, surprised at how light she felt. Despite her initial reaction Marianne didn't fight Ingrid as she was placed on the back of Ingrid's horse. Ingrid threw herself back on the saddle. "Hold on tightly, okay," she said to Marianne.

Marianne nodded as she rested her head against Ingrid back. She held her arms tightly around Ingrid and closed her as eyes.

Thankfully Ingrid was an experienced enough rider that she could trot in through every type of weather. They made it back to the stable where she sat Marianne down on a bale of hay. She was trying to examine her ankle, but Marianne pulled away from her.

Ingrid sighed as she sat next to her watching Marianne perform a healing spell. She whispered the spell to herself in a way that captivated Ingrid. Her voice sounded so lovely and she so delicate. She was like a cloud, soft, and airy. Ingrid could feel her cheeks burning. The healing spell felt almost intimate as if it was something Ingrid shouldn't be watching instead of a routine spell that was needed for battle. She looked away. Her hands focused on wringing out the water from her hair.

Marianne stood up before her and took a few steps.

"All better?" asked Ingrid not sure what to say. She was clearly better. She felt foolish for asking.

Marianne nodded. "Thank you," she said in her soft voice.

"You're welcome," replied Ingrid with a smile. "Should we go out and look for your horse together once the rain lets up?"

Marianne shook her head. "Dorte is very intelligent. I'm sure they'll find their way back here."

"Horses are rather smart creatures. They're kind and they have a good sense about people. It's why I like them." Ingrid was horrible at making small talk, but she was trying her best.

Marianne nodded her head. It wasn't a smile, but Ingrid would take it. "I would have to agree. I tend to get along with animals more than people anyway."

"Is that so?" asked Ingrid.

Marianne nodded as took a seat next to her. Ingrid felt the urge to move away from them, but she remained still. There was something about Marianne that kept pulling her close. She wanted them to stay as close together as possible if not closer. What was wrong with her?

"People aren't bad, but it's best for me not to be around them," said Marianne looking down at her hands.

Ingrid inched closer to Marianne. She didn't understand why Marianne would say something like that, but she knew it wasn't true. "I think people would like being around someone as sweet and beautiful as you." Ingrid instantly regretted saying that. She had never called another woman beautiful, but she couldn't deny it was true. Even in the stable with a mud soiled dress and wet blue hair mended to her forehead Marianne was stunning.

"Pardon?" asked Marianne looking up at Ingrid.

Ingrid looked away. "I mean there must be tons of suitors after you..." said Ingrid.

"Oh," said Marianne.

Ingrid felt like a complete dunce. She had no idea what she was doing. She wished she could rewind and try again, but the damage had already been done.

Marianne just stared out into the rain. They heard the pitter-patter of Dorte the horse trotting into the stable as if nothing was made had ever happened. Marianne sighed in relief even though she seemed so sure that Dorte would return. She stood up to pet the horse. Ingrid followed her.

"You gave us quite the scare there. Thankfully Ingrid was here to help me out," said Marianne pressing a kiss to Dorte's nose. She looked at Ingrid with her lips pursed in a soft smile.

Ingrid's heart fluttered. She looked down at her riding boots trying to conceal her blush. "It was nothing," she said calmly.

The rain had slowed down. Ingrid felt like it would be strange for the interaction to continue, but she didn't want things to end there. As Marianne was leading Dorte back into the stable Ingrid got an idea.

"Marianne," she called.

Marianne looked back over at Ingrid with eyes wide.

Ingrid wasn't sure how to ask but composed herself. "Would you like to have tea sometime...with me?"

Marianne hesitated. For every second Marianne didn't answer her back Ingrid regretted asking. Marianne looked nervous, but she finally answered with a nod. Ingrid caught her breath.

"Great," said Ingrid relieved. "It's a date." With that, it was her turn to run away from the stables.

In the comfort of her dorm, Ingrid tossed off her wet clothes. She was drying herself off with a towel when an embarrassing thought came to her mind. She had just made a date with Marianne.

* * *

"There's no easy well to tell you this Ingrid, but you have a crush," said Sylvain cooly at the lunch table.

Despite her best judgment she had decided to fill her friends in on her time with Marianne at the stable. She spilled every detail to Felix, Ashe, and Sylvain in the dining hall. They just looked at her in shock.

"I think it's a little romantic," said Ashe. "You were like a knight in a storybook. You rescued a pretty maiden."

Ingrid sighed putting her hands on her head. "Okay, so say I do have a crush as Sylvain has put it. What do I do? She might not even feel the same way. Also my father--"

"Your father? what does he have to do with anything?" asked Felix. He was mostly annoyed at having been pulled into Ingrid's drama.

"He's still sending me marriage proposals. It feels like he's only humoring me by letting me attend the academy. He doesn't want me to become a knight."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Well, he's right for that. The knighthood is a sham. It's not like those fairy tales you and Ashe read."

”I’m not foolish,” said Ingrid sharply. “Regardless of anyone’s opinion on the knighthood, it’s something I long to do. My father just hasn’t really given up on the idea of me marrying a wealthy man, not some girl. No matter how pretty she is.”

Sylvain smirked. “So you admit it. You think Marianne is pretty. You’ve got a crush.”

Ingrid bit her lip. She did say Marianne was pretty. She did ask her out on a date. All the signs were there. She had a crush on Marianne. A hopeless crush that would mean nothing.

* * *

They have their tea date in Marianne’s room because she’d rather not drink in public. Ingrid showed up early with flowers that Ashe helped her pick. She asked him to help her find the most delicate and soft flowers. The bouquet was filled with blushes and white flowers. They were just like Marianne.

”Oh they’re beautiful,” said Marianne. “I love flowers.”

”I just didn’t want to show up empty-handed,” said Ingrid. She takes a seat at the table Marianne set up for them. It was a small table that she placed delicate-looking desserts on. Pink cookies and small vanilla cakes with fruit glistened making Ingrid's mouthwatering.

”I hope you like sweets,” said Marianne.

Ingrid smiled. “I love mostly all foods, but sweets hold a special place in my heart.” She took a pink cookie.

”I’m not allowed to leave the monastery but Raphael picked up then cookies at the market for us.”

”Why aren’t you allowed to leave?”

”My adoptive father doesn’t allow it. He’s very protective of me.” She placed the flowers on a desk. Ingrid suddenly

Ingrid nodded. “I can understand that. My father would rather me not be here at the Officer's Academy at all.”

”How did you convince him?” Asked Marianne joining Ingrid at the table.

Ingrid poured them each a cup of tea. There was no delicate way of explaining Glenn. “I was engaged from birth. My fiancé died when I was younger. He was actually Felix’s brother. He was a brave knight and my best friend. I decided to become a knight in his honor but my parents don’t really think it’s proper. They allowed me to come here if I promise to consider having getting married.”

”You must have lots of marriage proposals. My adoptive father hopes that I can marry well but no one seems to be interested. I don’t think I’d be a good wife.”

It pained Ingrid to hear Marianne talk about herself so negatively. Ingrid wished she could explain why she found Marianne so special, but Ingrid couldn't really understand it. "I have my fair amount of suitors, but I'm not interested in any of them. I just want to become a knight. It's all I dream of."

"It must be nice to have a future. To have dreams." Marianne looked down longingly at her cup of tea.

Ingrid reached her hand over. She let her pinky finger brush over Marianne. Marianne locked eyes with her. Ingrid was nervous that she would jerk away at her touch, but she didn't. They sat there in silence.

"What do you dream of?" asked Ingrid softly.

Marianne shook her head. "It's difficult. I don't...I don't know. I don't really have the strength to think that far ahead. When I do it's not something happy." She took a piece of cake. Marianne picked at the strawberry on the top. "Besides my adoptive father will decide my future."

Ingrid empathized with Marianne's desire to please her adoptive father. It was something that struggled with. Yes, she was here at the Officer's Academy training to become a knight, but eventually, she'd have to be loyal to her family. Ingrid knew that she could only rebel so much before she listened to her father and married.

"Hey let's use our imagination. Close your eyes," suggested Ingrid.

Marianne made a confused but listened. Feeling comfortable her Ingrid scooted her seat closer. She took Marianne's hand.

"Let's imagine for a moment that you could be whatever you want. That you could love whoever you want. I'll do the same." Ingrid closed her eyes. "What do you see?"

Marianne sighed. "This feels a little silly."

"Just try it."

"Okay," said Marianne giggling a little. "I guess I'm surrounded by animals, in a small cottage. There's a church nearby, I go there every morning and before sunset. Dorte is with me...and I feel secure. I'm with someone who isn't afraid of me, someone who protects me and makes me feel special. Someone who makes me feel like a blessing instead of a curse."

Ingrid opened her eyes. She felt a pit in her stomach. She could feel herself longing to be that person for Marianne. She got closer. "That sounds lovely."

With her eyes still closed Marianne nodded. "It's your turn."

"Oh," said Ingrid surprised that Marianne wanted to hear about her dream. "Well, I obviously want to be a knight. I want to serve his majesty, Dimitri."

Marianne opened her eyes. She frowned at Ingrid's response.

"What?" asked Ingrid confused by her face.

"Is it really that simple?" asked Marianne. "Do you really just want to be a knight?"

Ingrid couldn't respond. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She did want to be a knight. She had modeled herself after Glenn and other chivalrous knights ever since she could remember. Of course, it was as simple as that, but now that she was here with Marianne she wasn't sure.

Ingrid leaned forward. She stroked Marianne's face. "I'd want to be a knight to protect those I love and make the world a safer place. If I could love anyone in the world it would be someone beautiful, like the maiden's from the storybooks. She'd be soft and sweet. She'd be special even if she didn't realize it."

Marianne closed her eyes blushing under Ingrid. Her long lashes brushed against Ingrid's knuckle. She opened her eyes

Ingrid took a deep breath. "May I?" she asked as her face got closer to Marianne's.

Marianne nodded gently. With that Ingrid planted a kiss on her lips. After a moment Marianne pulled away from Ingrid. "This isn't like one of your storybooks," said Marianne.

"I'm not foolish." But Ingrid secretly was. She wasn't, but then again she was. Ingrid didn't really know where things would go with Marianne, but she was foolish enough to dream.


End file.
